Gundam Omega
by K. Ra
Summary: The year is AC198, and things have settled during the war - or so, they thought. However, a new cult-like group is rising, and they call themselves the Omega...but, can the Gundam pilots stop it without their Gundams, and without one of their own? [Ships
1. Prologue

Gundam Omega

A/N: Oi! 'Lo ^^ - I went on my old computer yesterday, and found this story – 5 chapters in, I remember I started working on it when this computer was in the shop, but abandoned it once I got my computer back…I really liked it, and decided that I wanted to post it and continue it, It's 3 chappies in, but reviewing gets more!

The prologue isn't, well, good – but the story itself is good, at least, I think so.

Prologue

_The year is AC 199, four years after the terrible times that swept the entire nation, and three years after Marimea's attempt to restart project meteor. Despite typical problems, all seems to be well not only throughout the Earth but throughout the colonies as well…**so it seems.**_

_In reality, everything is not all well, neither on Earth or the Colonies because throughout the Earth and the Colonies, a new rebel group is rising rapidly, one called Omega. Nobody is really quite sure what Omega is, but the whole world seems to have their eye one the once small group, including the biggest anti-war group in the world – the Preventors. _

_It must be said that they had good reasons to keep an eye on this group, mainly because the leader of the group was an ex-Oz soldier, as were many of the original recruits. Though she claimed she was in it for good reasons, and it did appear that the group was doing good things – the Preventors still kept their eye on them, because they had surprisingly learned from history, and knew that things weren't always what they appeared._

_As for the old Gundam pilots, who had helped so much during the hard times – there was much to report on them. _

_Duo Maxwell, 02, had eventually ended up joining the Preventors alongside old friends - Chang Wufei and Sally Po. He worked there as a mechanic, and through persuasion he managed to get himself promoted to the head mechanic. Although you might not think so, he was a hard working guy and loved his job – nothing pleased him more then working long hours on the latest problem onboard. Under Sally's watchful eye, he grew from a charming teen to an equally charming young man, and although he was quite attractive – he was known for not being one to stick in it for the long run, and had many short-lived relationships and no real ones._

_The same cannot be said for Chang Wufei, however – who after a bit of shyness began a relationship with his advisor at work, Sally Po. Despite his somewhat chauvinistic mannerisms, the two got along well at work and at the home they shared. Of course, she still was a great deal older then he – but he ignored all the looks and comments that they got, and continued to love her._

_On the matters of love, even Quatre Rabarba – the blonde pilot, had found a love of his own. She was the young daughter of a diplomat, pretty and shy, a perfect match for the bashful boy. After a bit of pushing from his many sisters and her many brothers, Ella and him ended up courting a bit after his sixteenth birthday. With the three years that passed, their relationship grew more and more intense and became engaged in the winter of the year AC198 with a wedding due sometime in the summer of AC199._

_These are some of the happier continuations, but of course for every happy moment there must be a few sad ones, and Trowa Barton had had quite a few. After seeing the budding romance between Ella and Quatre, he had left Quatre's house, heartbroken and returned to his sister and the circus. A few months went by, and his life seemed to return to how it used to be – until a few days after Quatre's engagement. On that faithful day in mid-December, there was an accident at the circus, and I'm sad to say that Catherine was lost. It seemed like Trowa had hit rock bottom at this point, and he hasn't been heard from since then, some fear the worst but those who knew him best know what he's about. _

_The saddest story however, is that of Heero Yuy. _

_After Marimea's time, he had a short relationship with Relena, but it was short-lived and after a few stolen kisses, it was over. All of this left Heero without a reason to live – at least to him. He had drifted about for a while, training and just…thinking. It was strange to him, not having a purpose at all, and the thinking did him more bad then good. It left him feeling useless, and miserable – and he started to turn to the bottle for support, if you know what I mean. It became worse and worse, leaving the once proud and brilliant soldier, weak and well…a drunk. Which is where we find him today…_

My apologies for the shitty-prologue, that's why I normally don't do them – but I wanted to explain the situation, errrrr, I hope you read on anyway ^^V


	2. End of the Month

_Chapter 1: End of the Month_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Yet another end of yet another month.

Heero tilted the bottle up, his tongue curving to catch the few precious drops of liquid. It trickled sweetly into his mouth, the taste delicious to him. It was a welcome change to the normal blankness that he always felt nowadays…oh well. He swallowed hard, the vodka burning his throat as it went down, and he loved it; before he couldn't handle it – well, he could handle it, he just didn't enjoy it as much as he did now.

He lounged out on the cot, he yawned slowly and began to stretch. It was only a matter of time until his fat loaf of a landlord came waddling up the stairs asking for the month's payments; the payment that Heero didn't have. He let the bottle drop to the side of his bed, it clanked as it joined the heap on the floor and yawned once more. Just at that moment however, a loud bang against the door prevented him from taking the nap that he was slipping into.

"YUY! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!"

Heero pulled himself up, with a bit of effort. It was getting harder to, especially with the bit of a beer gut he was getting now. Oh well. It didn't matter if he stayed in shape anymore, there was no purpose of it.  The door shuddered with another set of fierce pounding, and he could hear the grumbling outside of the landlord but not before the doorknob turned and the door clicked open, and Heero found himself staring at his landlord.

"Gimme the rent, Yuy!" He snapped, his beefy cheeks shuddering slightly. Heero looked at him in disgust, the man truly was revolting. A bulge of fat hung past his tight old jeans, and a white shirt barely covered his layers of fat. He was glaring at Heero through squinty narrow eyes, as he held up his fat hand expectantly.

"I don't have it." Heero said shortly, but then he added, "I'll get it soon, though."

"No." The landlord said, folding his arms (with a bit of effort I might add) in front of himself, and scowling at him. "Give me the money now, or you're outta here."

"I don't have the money!" Heero said a bit persistently, and a bit desperately. Then he added coyly, a new law he had heard about flashing into his mind slowly, "Besides, you can't evict me short-notice 'less I miss two months in a row, and I paid you last month." He stood up, brushing off his jeans with his hands, the chip residue fell to the floor. He glared expectantly at the fat man.

"I don't think so scrawny, I didn't get any money last month, so law says I can kick you out – that's what I'm gon' do." Roscoe said, shaking a pudgy fist at Heero. "I'm tired of ya, you're a no good drunk and you never pay – and when ya do, you pay late. There are plenty of _good_ people who could use a room, so I'ma give you till twelve-tonite to get outta here." 

Heero's eyes widened, and he stammered…totally out of character of his old self. "I-I-I-I pa-paid you." He had…hadn't he? Yes. He had gotten the rent, he had sold off his gun to pay for it, it had been three months after he was living off the money he had gotten for selling his laptop, and afterwards he'd been so upset, he had gone to Timmy's to… 

The money had obviously gone to drink, he had gone to Timmy's to drink, and shit – he must have used it all. Now what he was going to do? He couldn't help it, he was desperate so he did what he knew would work, beg; "I'll get last months rent, and this month, and a little extra…but, um…I'll get it for ya, okay? Sorry bout this."

"Oh yeah?" Roscoe looked half amused, "How you gonna do that?"

"I'll get a job."

"Doing what!"

"I don't know…modeling or something."

"You!? Model!"

"Did it before."

"When was this? You're pre-drunkard days…you looked in the mirror lately, bub? Nobody'll hire you."

"Fine then, I'll sell something."

"Sell what?! You ain't got shit in here."

"I'll…I'll…I'll…I'll do somethin'. I promise I'll have the rent."

"Look, sorry Yuy…but no can do. I'm running behind on my own payments, and I need someone who's going to pay every month." Roscoe finished, and found he was staring into Heero's eyes…and immediately felt guilt. He felt sorry for the kid. About a year ago, he had come there looking for a room – a very different boy, he had been fit and smart, a good kid. Then before Roscoe's eyes, he had dwindled down to this pathetic loser, who wasn't fit and couldn't remember enough to be smart. His short brown hair, had grown out to his shoulders, a greasy mess, his face was rounder, his body gone to seed, the only thing that was the same were those big blue eyes…but they looked so much sadder now. He swallowed deeply, those eyes were shivering slightly, as if he were on the verge of tears. "Yuy…I can…I'll give you till Saturday…okay? After that…I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave."

"But it's Thursday!" Heero wailed, a little more desperately then he had originally hoped. "I can't get another room…between now and then."

"Yuy, you need to get a job – a realistic job, and you need to stop the drink…it's ruining you." Roscoe said, avoiding those big eyes. He glanced at the floor, and whispered in a softer, kinder voice. "Why don't you stay at one of them Help Centers till you on your feet again? You won't have to pay for a room, and they'll help you get out of trouble. You're a smart kid, you can get back up – you can do it." 

"Do what?" He said gently, his eyes wide and a miserable expression on his face, "What's the point…? I'm not…I can't…I…" He lowered his head and looked at the floor, an expression of defeat on his bed, "Nevermind. I'll be out by tomorrow." 

"You don't have t-"

"I know I don't. I'll leave the key first thing in the mornings, and I'll stay at one of my friends houses."

"You ought to go to a Help Center! You need it…and…"

"I don't need help." Heero said shortly, stepping in front of Roscoe, and holding the door. His message was clear, get out. For a moment, with him so in control, he looked just like he used to – in control and assertive, then it faded and there he was – a drunkard again. Roscoe nodded shortly, and stepped aside – and Heero slammed the door in his face; just as the tears started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

That morning, as Heero awoken, a part of him realized exactly what he would have to do.

It shamed him nothing more, then admitting he needed help but he knew he had to do it. He had done what Roscoe had told him to do, and looked in the mirror and had actually been surprised but what he saw. He no longer saw a slim, and attractive teenager but a scrawny young man who didn't look all to healthy. Despite the fact that he still didn't have a purpose, he at least wanted to like what he saw in the mirror, and he needed help to get there and he needed a place to stay while he did it.

He had looked around the room guiltly afterwards, and stared at the heap of bottles. He remembered during his training, a while ago now, they had instructed him not to drink – telling him it was evil and the end to all things. He didn't believe them then, but he did now. Plus, he wasn't sure if he were able to stop on his own, so he knew what he had to do.

Now Heero was standing in Roscoe's office, looking ashamed. The fat man was sitting in the desk, staring up at Heero half expectantly. He was holding a little pamphlet in his hand, and he raised it up to Heero. "It's up the hill from Alex's." He explained softly, handing Heero the pamphlet before he could explain a thing. "From what I heard…it's a nice place, and tons of people go there – little and old, there's no shame in it."

Heero took the pamphlet and stared at the cover, on the front it featured a boy and girl a bit older then him, hugging and smiling at the camera. They both looked picture perfect with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, they were both wearing big royal blue sweatshirts with gold O's written on it, and looked totally happy. A little bit above the picture, it read "Omega Help Center".

He blocked out Roscoe's droning voice as his gaze flicked up and down the pamphlet, it had more pictures of smiling figures all wearing those same sweatshirts. His gaze traveled back to the top, and he began to read quickly;

'_ Omega prides itself in being there for people. It doesn't matter what sort, or for what reason – we just are there. At the Omega Help Centers, we offer comfortable residence, education classes, support groups, and most importantly love, for anyone and everyone who needs it.'_ At that point, it began to drone on about what support groups they offered, and details on the room. He skipped through most of that, but one phrase caught his eye; _'Omega gives people a reason to live.'_

_'A reason to live.'_ He thought it over, and felt a strange bit of something inside. He glanced over the glossy pictures, and swallowed hard – they all looked so happy. It was silly, but he began to wonder if they could give him a reason to live…a reason to go on…a mission…something…or maybe, maybe they could just make him happy. Heero shook his head rapidly, and swallowed deeply. _'It's just a center, just like any other center – it's probably got all sorts of lousy people there.' _

"Just try it out, Yuy. My niece…well…my niece got into a bit of trouble, if you know what I mean – they took her on." Roscoe cut in, as if reading his mind. An admiring expression passed over his face, the likes of which Heero had never seen on him. "They helped her so much…she used to be promiscuous, rude, ambitionless…she's so different now. She's married to a leader up there, she's polite and courteous, and she knows exactly what to do – she wants to help the 'nation'." He looked pleased as he divulged this bit of information, and he continued, "And her kid…wow, he's something else. Brilliant. All thanks to their kids programs. He swears he's gonna help Omega when he grows up, and he's growin up right…y'know? It's a good place."

Heero said nothing, instead he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the office. Not even uttering a goodbye, and not looking back.

A/N: A little OOC but I'm going to fix that.


	3. Are you Omega?

Gundam Omega

Chapter 2: Are you Omega?

Heero held the pamphlet in his hand, and glanced up at the building that loomed in front of him.

His first impression of the place was big; it reminded him of a hotel. But it looked warmer then a hotel, especially since it appeared to have miles and miles of green acres behind it, and there were kids playing in the front of it. His lips twitched as a little girl sent a grin over at him, but he pushed back the smile that was coming. He had nothing to smile about, he was going to a help center for gods sake, him, Heero Yuy, Odin Lowe, Tadashi Miyousha. He knew he shouldn't need help, but then again, he didn't know anything since the war ended. 

He started up the white path to the building, gazing over at the children. They all looked so happy, and once more – a thought came over him, _'Can they make me happy?'_ It almost sounded forbidden in his mind, but still, he had that little bit of hope… "Are you Omega?" 

Quickly, he spun around – a little girl was suddenly standing on the path behind him. She was staring up at him, her face emotionless, and her body motionless– completely unnatural for a child of her age…she looked about five. Of course, she looked slightly unnatural besides that – with jet black hair against pale skin, and eyes that were only a shade darker then white. It gave an unearthly appearance, almost ghost-like. He stared blankly at her, and she repeated in a monotone; "Are you Omega?"

The tone of her voice, and her mannerisms were a little unnerving. So without answering, he turned back to the path and made his way to the door. He looked back, and she was standing there – exactly as she had been before…she hadn't moved at all.

As he reached the door, he turned back to it – no longer looking at the girl, but suddenly he was a little nervous. What was he supposed to do? Go up there and just ask to be let in the program…perhaps he should have called first? Or maybe…he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to sort out his thoughts and think logically. Was there a reason he couldn't just go to the desk and ask to be let in? They might be surprised, but he surprised people a before and it never bothered him before…what was the matter with him? 

  
He sighed once more – he definitely needed some help.  He couldn't understand what had happened to the old him; strong and confident…now it was replaced with this weakling of a person. Weak in character, body and spirit – "Are you Omega?"

Heero's eyes jerked open, and he stared down in front of them. Standing in front of him, in the exact same way she had been standing behind him on the path – was the little girl. He hadn't hurt a footstep, the sliding of dirt, rustling of trees, nothing! She was just there…it was awfully…nerve racking. He stared down at her, speechless – and feeling very weak and stupid. "Are you Omega?"

  
"No!" He blurted out, smoothing down the hairs on the back of his neck that she had raised. She still looked up at him, so he repeated; "No."

"Why are you here?" She said, raising her chin to meet his flitting gaze. Her head tilted to the side, slowly and she whispered, "Are you a reporter?"

"No."

""Why are you here?"

"Well…I…"  
  


"Why are you here?"

"I…want to be…"

"Why are you here?"

"I want to be admitted."

"You want to be Omega?"

Heero looked blankly at the girl, her face was still expressionless…and so he tried to comprehend her question. Did he want to be Omega? What exactly was Omega anyway…you had to join to be admitted? That was odd for a help center, she opened her mouth and his hand slipped out to cover it. He knew exactly what she was going to say. He glanced down at her, and slowly said; "What is Omega?"

He let go of her mouth, and she blinked – the first time she had blinked in their conversation. Then she slowly began, "Omega is the light. Omega is the hope. Omega is the future." 

The door swung open behind Heero, and suddenly a pretty blonde woman was standing there – staring down at the little girl, horrified. The little girls gaze shifted from Heero to the newcomer, and she blinked once more. The woman stared down at the little girl, and said softly; "Kanban, don't disturb the visitor."

She looked back at Heero, and sent him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry if she bothered you, Kanban is a bit autistic. She means no harm…" She brushed a strand of hair off of her face, and Heero glanced at her quickly. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a bun, and she was wearing the same sweatshirt that the people in the pamphlet wore – and had a gold chain around her neck, with a circle hanging from it. She reached out and pulled it gently, "May I help you?"

Heero caught her gaze, and suddenly felt very, very tired. He looked down at Kanban, she was still staring up at him; "I hope so."


	4. The peace is over

Chapter 3: The Peace is Over

"Wufei…mmm…but…mmm…stop it…I'm supp-" Sally's protest was caught off in a series of giggles, giggles very uncharacteristic for the woman, and she knew it. She blushed gently, wondering what it would look like if a worker walked in and saw Wuefi undoing her blouse and nuzzling her stomach while he did it. It wouldn't have been the first time…but still, it was embarrassing each time. She pushed at his head, and whined gently, "Stop it…Wu…I'm serio…"

"Shut-up, woman." He growled, the sound low in his throat and slightly animalistic. He popped open another one of the buttons on the blouse, this time exposing the bottom of her bra. He licked his lips and smiled softly, he enjoyed her – his woman, one who enjoyed him a lot. She pushed at his head again, mumbling something. He smacked her hand away, "Stop tha

t."

She obliged, and let her hand slip so it was playing up and down his back, feeling his muscles through the slight shirt he was wearing. She smiled softly when she felt his hands touching her own back, or more specifically, her bra-strap. It felt good…but…they shouldn't be doing this, not in the work place, so she started to slip her hands back up to push his head away, but once they reached his hair, she gave up – it felt too good to bury her fingers in his dark locks. Plus, it felt even better when his tongue was working across… "Mmmm…Wu…that's…"

His eyes crinkled in silent laughter as he watched her giving up fighting him. He loved it when she was submitted to him during sex, it was such the opposite of the normal situations. So when he had her squirming beneath him, and giving up on pretending not to want him…it was a complete turn on. He moved up to her mouth, and caught it in a long hard kiss. 

"CHANG WUFEI AND SALLY PO!" A voice snapped out of nowhere, and Wufei cringed – knowing the sound of _that _voice. "FOR SHAME! YOU KNOW BETTER THEN THAT, ESPECIALLY WHEN WE'VE GOT VISITORS AND IMPORTANT MEETINGS TO DO AND STUFF!"

A curse in Chinese slipped out after Sally went stiff under him, and her cheeks turned red – matching her smeared lipstick.  In a swift move, she shoved him off of her and in an instance was sitting up and glancing shamefaced at the visitors. There was Duo of course – he'd been the one raising the racket, but behind him was a thin red head, and a long brown haired young woman, and an older woman with brown hair as well. 

"Mrs. Relena! Lady Une! Miss. Martina." She managed to choke out, her cheeks flaring red and her hand gripped her shirt together. "Um…I didn't know you were coming…"

Wufei scowled from his new position on his bottom on the floor, and wiped his mouth to take off the residue of lipstick that remained from his kisses with Sally. "I did." He said shortly, when he spotted her staring down at him in disbelief he shrugged. "I didn't remember to tell you, so what?"

"Wufei…" She said, her voice regaining a whine as she turned away from the visitors and began to button up her blouse, glaring down at her boyfriend. She sighed, and kicked him lightly with the toe of her shoe. She mumbled something in Chinese, something she picked up from him – she didn't know what it meant, she just knew he said it when he was mad at her. 

The third woman raised one long red eyebrow, "Interesting insult."

"What she say?" Duo demanded, immediately standing beside the girl. She turned up to him, and cupped her hand to her ear whispering something slowly in his ear. His face lit up after he heard it, and he exploded into peals of laughter. Sally blushed deeper; now guessing it might not have been something she ought to have repeated. 

Relena looked curious, but dignity prevented her from asking. Instead she glanced at Sally, who was now pulling on her Preventors jacket and staring down Wufei – or at least trying to, since that's pretty much impossible. He rolled his eyes and tugged on his own jacket, muttering under his breath. Sensing that there would be a silence soon, Relena composed herself and asked sweetly; "Do you have the information on Omega ready?"

Sally looked gratefully up at her. "Yeah, I do." She stood up, looking more or less like the old Sally, except for the tinge to her cheeks. "It's in the next room." She stood up, and slid off of the chair. "Follow me."

The group followed after her from out of the office into a backroom, which contained only a large television screen, and a keyboard. Sally walked to the keyboard, and began to click around slowly, a status bar appeared on the screen. "It's loading," She explained, but turned back to the group. Her gaze flitting from person to person, "So what have you heard about the group?"

"I've seen their Health and Help Centers popping up all over the place, and hundreds of people go to each…" Martina said shortly, stroking a gold lion pin on her blouse. She looked thoughtful, "My sister went there; she was a cristan addict. They've cured her, and she loves it there now – she works there now." 

Relena nodded slowly, "I've heard of a few politicians sending their children there…they all love it, and are always saying good things about it. A few of them are spokespeople for the company…but I mean…aren't the Centers just divisions of the company?" She tossed her hair, and sighed softly. "I've heard nothing about the company though – nobody knows the exact location of the head company."

Sally nodded, and sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking thoughtful as well. "Exactly, and nobody knows exactly what the real company's mission is…or what they've set out to do…they just popped up, helping people."

"How horrible," Duo said dryly, stretching and giving out a yawn. For a fact, he knew that Hilde worked there now – as one of their computer technicians…and was full of faith in it, so it made him a little wary of people insulting the company. "Shinigami forbid; they're _helping_ people."

Wufei's eyes narrowed, and he said slowly. "We've got a suspicion that they've also started the mass production of new mobile suits."

"Why would they want to do that?" Martina said, licking her lips and frowning. "There is no need for mobile suits nowadays. It's peaceful times."

"Not if they have their way." Sally whispered softly, and all of them were silent for a moment. Lost in thought. But the silence was interrupted by a clear ding. Sally looked up and said sternely, "This first clip that we see, will be part of their new recruitment commercials – they've bought slots from every channel."

The screen suddenly darkened, and then a gold O appeared on the screen, spinning around quickly and then stopping and glinting in some invisible light. A voice cheerfully announced, "Omega Associations." Next came a picture of a large hotel building, and standing in front of it was a beautiful young woman; she smiled softly – a sweet expression on her equally sweet face; "Hello, I'm Kan Otashi. The founder of the Omega Association."

She strode into the building, and the camera followed her. The people inside stopped and waved at her as they walked past she turned back to the camera. "I started this company with a dream – a dream that there would **always** be something to turn to. A person, a place… a company. That company became Omega Associations." 

Suddenly she stopped to smile at a girl, and the camera followed this new girl afterwards. She smiled at the camera, a more elegant beauty then the first. "Omega Associations can help anyone, even you. No matter your problem, whether it be something as simple as debt or something as trying as addiction. We're _always_ there. Plus, there is no such thing as judgment at Omega."

 A boy suddenly appeared, about ten years old, and the camera was suddenly down to him. "Whether you be little or big, old or young. Omega is there for you…they were there for me."

More and more people appeared on the screen, each of them smiling at the camera and saying; "They were there for me." 

All of a sudden, Kan was back – standing in front of all the people with a little girl in her arms, and a smile on her face. Softly she said – "Omega Associations, let us be there for you." Then she smiled down at the little girl, and brushed a kiss on top of her forehead. The girl grinned, and echoed her words shyly; "Let 'mega be there for you."

Duo cocked an eyebrow, "That was so freaking cheesy."

"Shhh…" Sally said, pushing at his arm as a new image appeared onscreen. It was of a group of little kids, each wearing blue sweatshirts and gold O's around there neck. They all wore jeans, and there hair was cut exactly the same – boy or girl, they were exactly shoulder length. "These children are drug babies, and orphans. They've all been at Omega their whole lives…these were some interviews we managed to get with them." 

A sweet looking blonde girl smiled down at them suddenly, she was sitting in the grass. A voice in the background asked, "Hi, sweetheart – what's your name?"

"Kanna Omega." 

"How old are you."

"Five."

"How long have you been at the Omega Health Center?"

"Always."

"Do you like it here."

"It is Omega."

"I know it's Omega…but do you like it here?"

"It's is Omega. Omega is as close to heaven I shall ever get."

Next came an interview with a little Asian boy, he was a little more shifty eyed then the girl – and less sweet looking. He kept tugging at his chain, and swallowing hard…mumbling under his breath. "What's your name?"

"Kannath Omega."

"How old are you?"

"Four."

"How long have you been at the Omega Health Center?"

"Forever."

"Do you like it here."

"Of course – only a devil wouldn't like Omega."

And so it went, each kid coming up and declaring how great Omega was, and how close to heaven it was. There was another Kanna, a Kanny, a Kanla, a Kanday, a Kanai, a Kanee… each wearing the same, looking the same, and acting the same. There was a silence after Kaynla's footage passed, and the screen blacked out again. Sally rubbed the back of her neck, "Freaky huh? They've obviously been brainwashing these kids…and they've named them all after their leader."

Next came a scanned image of a piece of paper. Sally pointed at it, "This is an order form for excessive amounts of Mechan metal." She folded her arms across her chest; "Enough to make a few dozen fleets of suits."

After that there was another long silence, and finally Relena looked down. She twisted her wedding ring, a nervous habit of hers, and whispered in a dejected voice; "The peace is over…isn't it?"

A/N: And that's where I ended it =D Tell me if it sucked, or if it was good – and tell me what to improve and shit, I wrote this ages ago, I'm better now – I promise.


End file.
